


Winter Soldier Pen Sketch

by talis13



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talis13/pseuds/talis13
Summary: Just a quick ink sketch of Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes from Captain America.  I've been reading way too much fanfic lately. ;) Okay, done sketching random pictures of comic characters for the day. :)





	

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=izswvd)


End file.
